


Insatiable

by Yo_SleepyFace09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_SleepyFace09/pseuds/Yo_SleepyFace09
Summary: Yev gets stood up and Mickey takes him out to make him feel better
Relationships: Yevgeny Milkovich/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 13





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered a new ship!! So excited to try more

Insatiable

"This is stupid, Mickey." Yev stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, huffing. "They're gonna know."

"Fucking Christ, no they won't." Mickey huffed right back, only slightly concerned Yev's attitude was the spitting image of his own. "I told you, no one knows us there. It's a few drinks, not a frat party."

Their trip was a spur of the moment type. Mickey was supposed to be working at the bar, doing the books like he did every Friday night, and Yev was supposed to have a date with his boyfriend. 

Only as he was about to leave, Yev pulled up to the house in a rage; he'd been stood up. Leaving Yev home alone was out of the question, Mickey couldn't find it in him to do that, being stood up sucked enough on it's own. 

So, with a little change in their plans, they were both headed to the bar. Not to work, or not yet, but to help Yev feel a little better, knock back a few drinks, maybe play some pool. 

Only now Yev was worried someone would see them and point out the fact that Yev was only 18 next month, not 21. That meant they couldn't go to the Alibi, there was no way Kev would serve him drinks, being a dad changed him in ways Mickey didn't expect because he actually cared about that stuff now. 

"But you work here." Yev said as he stopped at the door and looked back at him. "Won't they recognize us?"

Mickey sighed, his head pounding. "I'm a silent partner Yev, as in only my partner knows I work here. Keeps people on their toes. So, no, they won't notice."

"Mick…" Yev started again, looking at the door wearily. 

"Relax, kid," Mickey tossed a heavy, tattooed arm across his shoulder. He tightened it, pushing Yev against his chest, his unruly blond hair pushing into his nose as he took a deep breath. "I know you have a fake ID anyway, so don't bullshit me."

Yev chuckled, leaning into him.

"So, if something does come up, and that's a big if...hell if anything gives you away it's that face," his thumb brushing across one smooth cheek. "Just bust out that ID and you'll be golden."

"You know this isn't my first drink then."

"Yeah, I know. But it is with me, so don't ruin it." Mickey winked, noticing his blush, then kissed his warm cheek. "Now, onto better shit."

They moved apart and Mickey jerked the door open, holding it as Yev moved through. His eyes disobeyed him for a moment, scanning the backs of his legs greedily before he got caught...again. 

This thing between them; what they chose not to talk about, or explore, seemed to be there the moment Svetlana dropped him on his doorstep last year. There was tension, lingering looks, flirting to a certain degree, but nothing too serious. 

Like what just happened...nothing over the top, but they both felt it and again did nothing. 

"This place is kinda dead." Yev snorted as the door closed behind them. "Figured it'd be lit on a Friday night."

Mickey smiled. "Lit, huh? Well, it's early for the usual crowd we get. It'll pick up." He nudged Yev's shoulder with his own. "Come on, grab a booth by the table, I'll get drinks."

"Shots!" Yev called, making a few people turn to watch his hips as he swayed to the back of the bar.

Mickey ignored him and moved to the bar, not bothering to hide his smile. "Hey Charlie, slow night?"

Charlie, a devilishly handsome older man, his partner, smiled at him and offered his knuckles. "Yeah, a little slow. But it's early. Like not even ten o'clock early."

"Good to hear it. I'm gonna do the books in a bit, wanna drink and play some pool first." Mickey glanced back, seeing the top of Yev's hair. "So, I need some beers and shots, wings maybe."

"Workin your charm again, Mick?" Charlie asked with a smile, pouring cold beer into icy glasses. "Been awhile."

"Yeah, it's possible. Just seeing how it goes, but we'll see." Mickey chewed his lip, hoping Charlie didn't press for details as he often did. "Call me when the food is done?"

Charlie slid the tray of drinks to him. "Will do."

Mickey winked at him, earning a tired smile, then joined Yev at their booth. He took a seat and scanned the crowd. There were a few he noticed, regulars with stiff drinks and no desires to be bothered. At the pool table were a couple of big guys, leather jackets, rough hands, full of nasty jokes and overzealous laughter. 

"Kinda rowdy." Yev said before he took a long drink. "Kinda hot though."

Mickey drank half the beer in one drink, refusing to acknowledge the comment. "They look tough, but they're a bunch of pushovers."

Yev cracked a smile but kept quiet. 

Even with the never ending tension, and the silence, it wasn't weird or awkward, or forced. They say across from each other, drinking, watching, then shared smokes. Passing it back and forth opposed to just lighting two. 

"So, tell me what happened." Mickey said after a moment, waiting until Yev tossed the shot back, his slender throat working hard as he swallowed. "Stood up, huh?"

Yev huffed. "Yeah, again. For the last time actually. Asshole."

"It happens, kid, no need to call quits unless you want to." Mickey pushed another shot towards him. "He have an excuse?"

"I have no idea, honestly."

Mickey lifted his eyebrows, waiting. 

"Stood at the coffee shop for an hour before he decided to call me back. And the moment he said something came up, I hung up and came home."

"What an asshole."

Yev smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"My ass wouldn't have waited that damn long." Mickey shook his head. "I'd have given him like fifteen before I split."

"Even with Ian?"

Mickey's smile slipped at the sound of his name. It turned into something that resembled a frown, but not really. "Uh, no. Not with Ian. But I don't want to talk about him."

It had been nearly three years since he and Ian split. For reasons too complicated to get into at any given time. He only told Yev because Svetlana couldn't keep her mouth closed when it mattered. She shared more than her share of their story. 

"Sorry." Yev reached across the table and squeezed his arm. "But yeah, after that I came home and here we are."

Thankfully another round of shots and beers were placed in front of them. Mickey accepted it in a hurry, making one shot tip a little before he slammed it back. 

"Well, you giving him any more chances?"

Yev shook his head. "Nope. Got too many choices to stick with someone who doesn't want it."

Mickey met his eyes at that. His hand tightening around his beer. "Well, be careful with all those choices, yeah? Don't wanna catch something."

"Nothing to worry about, Mickey. I'm always safe." 

Sound erupted around them as the rough looking guys finished their game of pool. Shouting and swaying to the nearest set of tables. 

Then Yev stood up, shot glass in hand. "Whatcha doin?"

He nodded at the empty table. "Won't be empty for long. Let's play."

Without waiting for him to say yes, Yev started to gather the balls, bending just enough for Mickey to see the band of his underwear peeking out where his shirt rode up. 

"Fuck." Mickey stood and moved around to get the pool cues off the wall. Trying hard not to look but of course icy blue eyes found his before he could look away. "Careful bending like that."

Yev quirked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Around them, more than one bar patron was looking at Yev. Eyes dark, lingering on the exposed skin at his lower back, then his ass. Eyeing it like Mickey tried not to. A few of them whispered to each other, then nodded at him. Smiling. Eager. 

"Take a look around." Mickey said as he moved around the table, set on the block of chalk near the corner pocket. 

"Worried they're gonna break out into a rut?" Yev teased, taking his cue until both hands wrapped around the slender stick. "I'm sure they have more control. Ya know...like you."

To that bold remark, Mickey dipped his head in acknowledgment. "My control is unyielding, Yev, theirs...not so much." 

As if on cue, one guy, very much bigger than Yev's slim frame, sidled up next to him. Smelling of beer and smokes, his voice was as rough as he looked. 

Mickey really, really hoped Yev decided to let him down and not give in to whatever desires were currently swirling around his body. 

"Hey, you." The guy said, slurring his words a little too much. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the God awful pick up line, but stayed out of it. Those lines worked more than a few times. He couldn't knock it.

"Hey back," Yev smiled brightly, it seemed to urge the guy on, making his smile widen. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, maybe. We can start with drinks on me."

Mickey busied himself adding chalk to the tip of his cue, avoiding the way Yev seemed to lean into the guys leather covered body. 

"Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, very flattering." Yev giggled, the sound coming out way more feminine than he meant it to be. "But I have someone to entertain me for now. And drinks are included."

Surprise flashed across his face before he could help it, but was gone when tall, drunk and leather looked over at him, sizing him up. Mickey didn't need to buck up, he was equipt enough to handle his own shit. 

"Him, huh? You sure about that?"

Yev nodded, smiling still. "I am, but stay close, yeah? Just in case he fucks it up."

As the guy gave a deep bellied laugh, Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth, wanting to know if this was as it appeared to that other guy, or if Yev was just saving face to get this guy to back off. 

Mixed signals were a bitch. 

"Yeah, I'll be close. You know where to find me."

"Yeah. I know." Yev turned his cheek, tapping one perfect finger against it until chapped lips kissed it. "Later."

"Jesus," Mickey moved back to his beer and drained it before returning to the table. "Wait until I'm gone before you try organizing a gang bang with a bunch of bikers, please? Don't wanna see that shit."

Yev moved to him, shifting his lips as he moved. "Sound a little jealous, Mickey. Careful, that control is slipping."

"The fuck it is." Mickey barked, eyeing Yev nearly up against his arm. "My control is fine. Yours on the other hand…"

"You really think that guy is enough to get my attention?" Yev asked into his ear. "You saw my boyfriend right?"

Mickey nodded with a tight jerk of his head. "Yeah, so?"

"So, look at him."

Yev didn't take his eyes off him as Mickey glanced back towards the less than attractive biker. The leather was hot, the scruff too, but other than that he was a no. 

"What makes you think I'd go for that?"

Mickey turned back and Yev was very much in his face, now nose to nose. Blue eyes staring back at him. His perfect mouth quirked in a smirk. Too cute for his own good. 

"Body language," Mickey replied softly. "It's all about body language."

To that, Yev reached for him, hands gripping his hips tightly. Mickey muffled his groan, transforming it from a deep needy sound to a hot gust of air.

"You should really pay attention if you think I'm interested in anyone else but you."

One hand moved to Yev's lower back, pulling their hips flush together. They both groaned, eyes lidded. "I'll pay closer attention then."

Yev grinned. "Good, now let's play."

*

The game went by quickly, to his dismay. Each taking turns around the table, teasing each other by bending a little too far over, giving a direct eyeline to their asses. Flirty glances as they handled their pool cues, a possible stroke or two too many. 

But that was half the fun. 

In the end, Yev won. Purely by distracting him with a little wiggle of his ass. Mickey just stood there as Yev pocketed the last ball, smirking at him from across the table. 

"We should have made a bet." Yev handed the pool cue off to whoever grabbed it. "I'd have made some money off your ass."

Mickey handed his off as well, looking at Yev under lidded eyes. One too many bending tricks left his mind in knots. "Yeah, but you didn't play fair, Yev. Being a damn tease."

"More or less, but it helped me win." 

Their food was waiting on the table when they moved back. This time when Mickey sat down, Yev wiggled in next to him until their shoulders and thighs were lined up. 

"There a problem with the other side?" Mickey asked, eying him with a smirk. 

"Not a single thing wrong with it. I'd just rather sit here." Yev moved impossibly closer. "Problem?"

How easy it was to slip into that role, one that allowed him to tease and flirt and get a little too close, especially with Yev. Mickey didn't even have to try and have a good time, he just did. He didn't have to force any smiles or small talk or pretend he was interested...because he was. 

"No, not a single problem." Mickey tilted a little as he dug into his pocket and lit up a cigarette. He took a deep drag, then Yev's fingers were on his chin, tilting his head towards him. "What?"

"Shotgun." Yev leaned in close, waiting.

With their eyes locked, Mickey exhaled the smoke, watching Yev's lips pucker as he inhaled deeply, blue eyes hazy. 

Mickey didn't hesitate this time, or talk himself out of it. He just did what he always wanted to do, and kissed him. Yev gave a soft moan, lips molding against his own as smoke filtered between them. 

It was slow, hardly any movement between them. And when Mickey pulled back, putting a little space between their lips, only for Yev's grip to tighten, kissing him again. 

"I've been waiting for you to do that." Yev whispered when he pulled back. 

"Sorry it took so long." Mickey replied with a smile. "I won't hesitate again."

"Good."

This time, they moved as one, coming together for a kiss. Yev still had his chin, keeping it firmly in his hand, and Mickey slid his arm around Yev's shoulders, keeping him where he wanted him. 

The fire burned hot in his stomach. Getting fanned by every brush of their lips, every sweet slide of Yev's tongue against his own, every soft gasp. It pushed that heat South, pooling at his groin, expecting more. 

"I love your mouth." Yev groaned against it, his tongue moving out to trace the bottom one. "You have pouty lips."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, Yev nodded. "Well yours are sweet and soft." He kissed him again, groaning as Yev pulled his bottom one between his teeth. 

It was hard to tell who moved first, but they were kissing again. Desperately this time, like they couldn't get a kiss fast enough after the last. Their teeth clashed a time or two, they took turns sucking each other's bottom lip, their tongues battling for control. 

Mickey had his hand up the back of Yev's shirt, digging his nails into soft skin. Yev produced those sharp gasps every time, which only spurred him on, doing it harder each time. 

"I want you." Yev whined against his mouth. 

"I want you too." 

"Bathroom?" Yev asked, one hand moving across Mickey's leg until the tips of his fingers brushed the hardness that waited for him. "Or I can slip under the table."

Mickey moaned, pushing their heads together while that shiver worked its way down his back. "I won't be able to stay quiet. Everyone will know."

"I don't mind." 

"No need to hide if they already know." Mickey pointed out, smirking. "Might as well do it out in the open."

Yev groaned. "Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah, come here." Mickey pulled Yev into his lap, jostling the table and their drinks as he got situated. "That's much better."

"Shit." Yev whined, his hands gripped the back of the seat, his knees in the cushion. "I feel you."

Around them whispers began, some so quiet he couldn't make them out while others were so loud he caught every word. A few dark chuckles, probably from Yev's biker friend and his guys, a husky laugh, which Mickey knew was Charlie. 

"Everyone is watching." Yev glanced around, hiding his face in his neck. "Maybe I should move."

Mickey shook his head and gripped Yev's ass so hard he forced him to thrust forward. "No ya don't. I finally got you where I want you. Just block 'em all out."

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you forget all about them." Mickey pushed his hips up, grinding roughly against his ass. Yev sagged forward, gripping his shoulders. "Hmm, fuck that's good. How's that?"

"Good, so fucking good." Yev said as he began to move, rotating his hips as much as possible. "You gonna fuck me right here?"

"It's tempting." Mickey said through a groan, eyes wide while he watched him move. "You keep doing that shit with your hips and I'll come sooner than we'd like." 

Yev grinned. "You love it. I bet you're wet as hell for me right now."

Inside his jeans was a mess. His boxers were wet and sticky, clinging to his cock. All bunched around his groin as Yev's thrusts got harder. His jeans blocking him from getting a better feel for him. Teasing him. 

"Stop talking." Mickey kissed him hard, stopping the next set of nasty words from coming out. "Kiss me."

"Fine."

Making out in a room full of people was not high on Mickey's to do list. He never liked the extra attention public displays produced. But now he couldn't stop. He didn't want to. Mickey wanted everyone, mostly that biker, to see that Yev wanted him. 

As they kissed, Yev moved faster. Pushing his ass down again and again, dragging it right across his cock. Mickey was desperately pawing at him; his ass, his thighs, urging him to keep it up. 

"Bathroom now, please?" Yev asked, biting Mickey's neck hard. 

"Bathroom is nasty as fuck." Mickey shook his head. He quickly scanned the room, finding it less crowded than he remembered. Even the bikers were gone. "No, we're gonna do it here."

"Like in the booth?"

"No," Mickey looked again, this time for the best, semi private place closest to them. He stopped a pool table in the back, one that no one played with because the light above was broken. "There, on that table."

"Oh fuck." Yev whined. "What if someone says something?"

"They won't, they never do." Mickey forced Yev to lean back off his chest so he could get to the button on his jeans. "I've seen people doing shit all over. Bathroom, dark corners, slipping under tables."

Yev looked around, seeing a woman on her knees under a table, her head bobbing up and down. "Fuck, fuck."

"They like to watch." Mickey smirked and split Yev's parted jeans. "Panties, huh?"

Yev blushed, glancing at the black material of his underwear, silky and smooth. "I like how they feel."

"Oh, me too." He said and ran his hand across them, which happened to be right over Yev's cock. "Too bad this place is too crowded for then to come all the way off."

Yev groaned. "Maybe when we get home."

"Fuck yeah, then no clothes." Mickey watched Yev's face as he pushed his hand inside, gripping him. "You're dripping wet."

Yev's eyes rolled back. "You're fucking sexy, that's why."

Mickey chuckled. "I try my best."

He continued to stroke him as he kissed up his neck. Kisses turned into him sucking against it, then biting until he moved to the other side, giving it equal treatment. 

"You keep it up and we won't make it to the table." Yev moaned, leaning back as much as possible. "Come on."

Mickey slapped his ass. "Up you go."

Yev wiggled off his lap, then out of the booth, all with his jeans wide open, the back falling with every move. 

Mickey slid out too, pulling at his groin until his boxers unbundled. A few people were staring, not even trying to hide it. He met their eyes with a smirk, his hand on Yev's lower back. 

"This feels like a perp walk." Mickey joked, pushing Yev a little towards the table in the back. 

"I wouldn't know." Yev smiled. 

"That's a Milkovich record then." Mickey spun him around and pushed him back to lean against the edge of the table, crowding him. "But I guess we can't all be bad, hmm?"

Yev gripped his sides. "No. What fun would that be?"

Mickey leaned in, dwarfing Yev's smaller frame. "Better stay out of trouble then. Cuz I like 'em sweet."

"I'll be sweet." Yev lowered his hand, quickly undoing the buckle and the button with a flick of his wrist. "Then you can be bad for me."

"Damn right I can." Mickey pushed both hands under Yev's shirt, making it lift to expose his hips. "Starting now with public sex."

"It's your move."

The shirt had to go. Even with people watching, Mickey needed skin on skin. He hiked it up, groaning as he tossed it aside, leaving him bare, cut and lean. 

"Goddamn." Mickey said appreciatively, running rough tattooed hands across soft skin. 

"Now you?" Yev asked, tugging at the shirt. 

In one swift move, Mickey pulled it off. In his mind they were very much alone, instead under watchful eyes, heated eyes. "Better?"

"Much." Yev licked his lips, his hands moving over every inch of skin. 

"Kiss me." Mickey said, grabbing handfuls of his hair, pulling him to his mouth. 

As they kissed, Mickey inched Yev's jeans down his hips, then his ass until they could rest against his thighs. Yev's hands were busy pulling his down too, then gripped his ass tightly, making him ache in other ways. 

"Mick, try to keep it clean."

Hearing Charlie's amused voice had him pulling back to grin at him. "As clean as I can man, promise." When he turned back Yev was blushing, head down, that secret smile in the corner of his mouth. "You okay?"

Yev nodded as he leaned forward, beginning to kiss over his chest. 

Mickey closed his eyes for a minute, soaking up every wet kiss. Noticing when they grew heated. When Yev sucked large parts of skin into his mouth, just to bite it. 

That meant it was time to step it up. 

"Wish I could fuck you like this. Face to face," Mickey gripped Yev's chin, making eye contact. "But you'd have to lose the pants and I'd rather not show them."

Yev agreed, nodding quickly. He noticed the way Mickey's chest rose and fell as he panted, as well as his fast beating heart. "Gonna have to bend me over the table."

"No lube on me though, you?" Mickey asked as he stepped back and turned him over so he was face first into the table. 

"Not on me. This isn't what I expected tonight or I'd have been prepared." Yev looked back and smirked. 

Mickey might have seen it if he wasn't focused on Yev's ass. Nice and tight, hanging out his unbuttoned jeans. Showing just enough of those black silky panties to get his cock even harder. 

"I'm gonna have to eat you open." Mickey said and suddenly it echoed as the jukebox stopped. Growing so quiet, he thought he could hear crickets chirp.

It took a moment until the next song played. Making both of them chuckle nervously. It was so easy to forget they weren't actually alone, despite what it might feel like. 

"Do it," Yev bent all the way over, his cheek resting on the green felt of the table. "Please."

The whine in his voice made Mickey focus. He tore his eyes away from those on them and leaned down to kiss along his shoulders, then down his back. His spine, all while his hips pushed into Yev's ass. 

On his knees, Mickey pulled down Yev's jeans to fold over his shoes, then his panties, exposing that tight, perfect ass. 

"Jesus fuck," Mickey moaned, palming it as he kissed over it, then used his teeth to bite one cheek. "My mouth is already watering."

"Mickey please." Yev wiggled, pushing back. 

"I got you." Mickey peeled down his panties just enough to get his jaw in. He gripped both cheeks, groaning when Yev did and spread him apart. "Fuck."

He was nose deep before he could even take a breath. Pushing his tongue against him, groaning. He was so soft, like silk under his tongue and just as sweet as his lips had been. 

"God." Yev shut his eyes, forcing the man in his eyeline out. "I need more."

Mickey gave him more. He pushed his tongue all the way in until his jaw hit his cheeks, then began to thrust in and out slowly. Working him open enough to take him with ease, but going slow so he could savor every single thrust. Every moan that caressed his ears, those broken, needy sounds. 

"Your mouth is so fucking amazing." Yev moaned, wiggling one hand between them to push against his cock. 

"Like it?" Mickey asked smugly, pulling back to get a good look at him while he was wet. "I feel you pushing back."

"I fucking love it, Mick." Yev gripped the table with shaky hands. "Next time I'm going to ride your face."

That suggestion earned him a hard slap to his ass, making the pop echo. Yev moaned deeply, so he did it again, then again until one side of his ass was pink. 

"Open me up."

"Working on it."

To get him wet enough for his fingers, Mickey spit right against his hole, then rubbed two fingers over it, getting them nice and wet before he pushed them all the way in. 

He moaned at the tightness, at the way Yev pushed back. Helping him. "That's it, push back on them."

Yev kept moving, forcing them in deeper. "I like how people are watching."

Mickey smiled. "I'm torn between liking it and wanting to stab that guy who keeps inching closer."

The guy stopped instantly, not moving another inch. 

"I need another one."

Spitting again, Mickey gently wiggled another one in, stretching him wide, going so deep Yev's legs shook. He kept at it and kissed his cheeks, his other hand moving up and down his thigh, then around to his cock. 

"Fuck me, Mickey." Yev begged, reaching around to grip anything he could. "I've been wanting this for so fucking long. I need it."

Mickey's eyebrows rose. "How long, hmm? Months...this whole year?"

"Yeah, all fucking year. Since I got here." Yev spread his legs wider. 

As soon as Yev was stretched enough, Mickey slipped his fingers out. Watching his hole close, then expand around what used to be there. He kissed his way back up, helping Yev rise up by a firm hand on his chest so it was flush against his back. 

"I tried so hard not to want it." Mickey said between hot kisses on his neck. "To leave you alone, and not jerk off every single night to you, shirtless. Walking around teasing me."

Yev shoved Mickey's hand to his cock, moaning at that first stroke. "I tried to fuck you out of my system. That's why I have a boyfriend. He tries to give me what I need while I imagine it's you."

"Jesus," Mickey pushed against his ass, nearly rutting into him. "He's a lucky bastard."

"Yeah, he is " Yev reached back and pulled Mickey's boxers until he could grip his cock, stroking it. "But I only used him because I couldn't have you."

"Well, now you got me." Mickey spit in his hand, reached back, taking over for Yev as he slicked himself up. "Ready?"

"Yessss." Yev moaned, arching his back. 

Without taking his eyes off the few people who watched, Mickey rubbed against his hole, shuddering as he pushed in slowly. 

"Oh." 

"Fuck." Mickey finished for him, his body shaking as he pushed all the way in until he took all of him. "Take it all for me."

Yev gripped the arm around his chest, digging his nails in. "Always. Every single time. Now fuck me."

Mickey fucked him slow, but deeply. Pushing all the way in, just to pull out until the tip slipped out, then pushed back in until Yev's hips hit the table. Each time he moved Yev's ass gripped him, urging him to stay, to go deeper, pulling him in. 

Mickey was breathing harshly into the back of his neck, while Yev was panting and whimpering against the arm that was around his throat. Holding him like a seat belt would. Keeping his back against him, that tight ass clenching against his hips. 

"I miss topping." Mickey growled, keeping his voice low. 

"I feel you everywhere." Yev moaned, rolling his hips back. "I panic each time you pull out because I fucking want it."

"Shhh," Mickey hushed as he helped Yev bend again. He slipped both hands down his back, then gripped his hips. "I'm here, don't worry. I'm gonna give you what you need."

"Don't pull out, stay deep." Yev had his arms bent back, gripping Mickey's thighs. "As deep as you can."

"Anything you need, Yev." Mickey pushed in all the way, holding it while Yev sounded like he was hyperventilating. Breathing shallowly, gripping the table. "Lift your leg."

One long, sexy leg lifted, resting his knee against the edge of the table. It changed the angle, the depth, forcing them both to groan. 

"Just like that." Yev looked back, eyes wide. "You're hitting it."

"I know." Mickey pulled out a little, then slammed back in, hitting his prostate hard. "I plan to hit it again and again until you come."

"I won't last." Yev whined, his eyes closing with every thrust. "I'm trying not to come already."

Immense satisfaction pulsed through his body. Mickey wanted to give Yev what he needed, what he craved. He wanted to fuck him just how he needed it until he was coming hard, experiencing the most powerful orgasm in his life. 

And so far he was. Yev was a wreck under him. Unable to get enough, begging for more, worried he would stop and pull out. 

"I feel how close you are." Mickey's head tipped back, pushing in fast. "Clenching around me, making me pulse and twitch. Eager to fill you up."

"Mick, the talking doesn't help."

"Yes, it does. It makes it stronger." Mickey pulled out, then spit down, wetting them again. "You fucking love it."

Yev's body was being pushed forward hard and fast, probably giving his chest rugburn but he didn't say stop. Just the opposite actually. Mickey had to hold his hips and pull him back when he squirmed forward. 

"Fuck, oh God." Yev whined, jerking himself fast. "Please tell me you're close. Please. I don't know if I can stop."

"Yeah, I'm close. Raise up for me. Work yourself on me." Mickey helped him stand, arched back as Yev began to move. "Come on. You wanna come? Show me."

Yev grit his teeth, held the table with both hands in a white knuckled grip and rode him hard. 

"Fuck, that's it." Mickey groaned in his neck, falling apart. "Yev, oh fuck Yev."

"Touch me." He begged, unable to do it. "Make me come."

Mickey stoked him fast, using his precome as lube until Yev moved faster. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it."

"Tell me you need it." Mickey demanded. 

"I fucking need it."

Dangling off the edge, with Yev right there with him, he said what would end up pushing them over. "Tell me you want my come."

"I want your come." Yev turned his head into Miley's arm, screaming as he came, his voice broken. 

Mickey nearly choked at the tightness around him. He couldn't utter a single word as he came, spilling inside him in hot pulses. Rough snaps of his hips, making Yev's knock into the table. 

They slowed, hardly moving as those throbs ebbed, leaving them panting and exhausted. Slumped on the table. 

"I can't believe that happened." Yev saif after a moment, his voice low, raw sounding. "I feel so good."

With a smile, Mickey kissed across his back while he hand rubbed Yev's come against his chest. "My entire body is pulsing, Yev. Fuck."

"Help me up?"

"Sure." Mickey stood, unwilling to slide out just yet and helped Yev move so he could lean against his chest. "Better than my imagination."

Yev chuckled, making them both hiss sharply. "I didn't imagine people watching but I'm just now noticing them."

Mickey looked around the room, seeing a few booths with one or two people in them, watching with hungry eyes. Hand beneath tables, touching, stroking, wishing it was them instead. 

"They loved it. I fucking loved it." Mickey nuzzled his jaw lovingly. "But now I want to get you home and do it the right way."

"That was the right way," Yev replied, smiling. "You're just a horny old man."

Mickey barked out a laugh. "And you're an insatiable little boy, hmm?"

Yev tilted his head until he could meet his eyes, then kissed his lips. "Lets get home and find out."

"Anything you want." Mickey kissed him this time. "Anything."


End file.
